dramafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Lee Byung Hun
| Imagem=Arquivo:LeeByungHun.jpg | Nome= 이병헌 / Lee Byung Hun (Lee Byeong Heon) | CidadeNatal=Seoul, Coreia do Sul | Nascimento=12/07/1970 | localmorte= | falecimento= | Ocupação=Ator e cantor | AnosAtivos= | PapéisNotáveis= }} Perfil *'Nome:' 이병헌 / Lee Byung Hun (Lee Byeong Heon) *'Profissão:' Ator e cantor *'Data de Nascimento:' 12/07/1970 *'Local de Nascimento:' Seoul, Coreia do Sul *'Altura:' 178cm *'Peso:' 68kg *'Signo:' Câncer *'Grupo Sanguíneo:' O *'Família:' Irmã mais nova, esposa/atriz Lee Min Jung *'Educação:' Colégio Daewang Elementary School, Colégio Youngdong Middle School, Colégio Chungdong High School, Universidade Hanyang (Literatura Francesa), e Universidade Chung Ang (Teatro e Cinematografia) *'Idiomas:' Inglês, coreano, francês e Mandarin *'Religião:' Budismo *'Agencia:' BH Entertainment, Creative Artist Agency (U.S.) Dramas *Mr. Sunshine (tvN, 2018) *Diplomat Kuroda Kousaku (Fuji TV, 2011, ep1,8,10) *IRIS (KBS2, 2009) *All In (SBS, 2003) *Beautiful Days (SBS, 2001) *Road (SBS, 2001) *Love Story - Sunflower (SBS, 1999) *Sunday Best Sally is Back (KBS, 1999) *Sunflower (MBC, 1999) *Happy Together (SBS, 1999) *White Night 3.98 (SBS, 1998) *White Sand (KBS, 1997) *I Do (SBS, 1997) *Beautiful Lady (SBS, 1997) *Son of Wind (KBS, 1995) *Asphalt Man (SBS, 1995) *Scent of Love (SBS, 1994) *Police (KBS, 1993) *The Sorrow of the Survivor (KBS, 1992) *Tomorrow Love (KBS, 1992) *Dawn (KBS, 1992) *Days of Sunshine (KBS, 1992) *Wild Sunflower (KBS, 1992) *Flowers That Never Wilt (KBS, 1991) *Family (KBS, 1991) *Asphalt My Hometown, Asphalt (KBS, 1991) Filmes *My World Only (2018) *The Fortress (2017) *Single Rider (2017) *Master (2016) *The Magnificent Seven (2016) *The Age of Shadows (2016) *Misconduct (2016) *Beyond Deceit (2015) *Inside Men (2015) *Memories of the Sword (2015) *Terminator Genisys (2015) *G.I. Joe: Retaliation (2013) *RED 2 (2013) *Masquerade (2012) *The Influence (2010) *Iris: The Movie (2010) *I Saw the Devil (2010) *G.I. Joe (2009) *I Come with the Rain (2008) *The Good, the Bad, the Weird (2008) *Hero (2007) *Once in a Summer / Summer Story (2006) *A Bittersweet Life (2005) *Three... Extremes (segment "Cut") (2004) *Everybody Has Secrets (2004) *Addicted / The Poisoning (2002) *My Beautiful Girl, Mari (2002) *Bungee Jumping of Their Own (2001) *Joint Security Area (2000) *Organ of My Heart (1998) *Ji sang man ga (1997) *Kill the Love (1996) *Run Away (1995) *Who Drives Me Mad? (1995) Prêmios *'2016 37º Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Prêmio de Melhor Ator Principal (Inside Men) *'2016 52º Baeksang Arts Awards:' Prêmio Cinema - Top Excelência - Ator (Inside Men) *'2010 46º Baeksang Arts Award:' Prêmio de Melhor Ator para Tv (IRIS) *'2009 KBS Drama Awards:' Daesang (Grande Prêmio) (IRIS) *'2009 KBS Drama Awards:' Prêmio de Melhor Casal com Kim Tae Hee (IRIS) *'2009 KBS Drama Awards:' Prêmio Popularidade Netizen (IRIS) *'2006 42º Baeksang Arts Award:' Prêmio de Melhor Ator ("A Bittersweet Life") *'2005 Busan Cinema Critics Award:' Prêmio de Melhor Ator Principal ("A Bittersweet Life") *'2003 39º Baeksang Arts Award:' Prêmio de Melhor Ator para Tv (All In) *'2002 38º Baeksang Arts Award:' Prêmio de Melhor Ator *'2001 SBS Drama Awards:' Prêmio de Melhor Ator *'2001 22º Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Prêmio Popularidade *'2000 Busan Cinema Critics Award:' Prêmio de Melhor Ator Principal *'1996 KBS Drama Awards:' Prêmio de Melhor Ator *'1995 KBS Drama Awards:' Prêmio de Melhor Ator *'1993 KBS Drama Awards:' Prêmio de Melhor Ator *'1992 KBS Drama Awards:' Prêmio de Melhor Ator Trivia *Lee Byung Hun criou sua própria empresa de gerenciamento sob o nome de BH Entertianment. Links Externos *Site Oficial *Profile da Agencia *Wikipedia Americana *HanCinema Categoria:KAtor Categoria:KCantor